


the worst day

by greyskiesblack



Series: dinoweek 2017 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Gladiolus tries to teach Dino how to fight, and ends up breaking Dino's nose.Written for Day 5 of Rarepairs Week.





	the worst day

**Author's Note:**

> i had this half-finished and then some _stuff_ happened so... better late than never? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> prompt is "fighting."

“ _Dino,_ ” Gladiolus snaps.

“Hmm?” Dino blinks and shakes his head. “Sorry, did you say something?”

Gladiolus huffs. “Stop _staring_.”

“Can’t help it.” Dino leans forward and licks his lips. “It’s very distracting.”

Gladiolus crosses his arms over his chest, blocking Dino’s view of his tattoo.

Dino sighs exaggeratedly and looks up at Gladiolus’ face. “ _Spoilsport_.”

“You said you wanted to learn how to fight.” Gladiolus uncrosses his arms and rubs at his face with a hand.

“I do.” Dino leans forward and wraps his arms around Gladiolus’ waist. “But you never said _anything_ about going shirtless.”

“Because no one else _stares_ ,” Gladiolus mutters as he leans against Dino. “You can do that at _home_.”

“I can.” Dino sighs and pulls away from the hug. “Alright. I’ll pay attention this time. Promise.” He grins at Gladiolus.

“Uh huh.” Gladiolus rolls his eyes. “I’ll just go put a shirt on.”

Dino pouts. “If I have to get all _gross_ and sweaty the least you can do is let me enjoy it.”

Gladiolus’ cheeks turn a little pinker. “ _Dino_.”

Dino holds up his hands in apology. “Okay, okay. I’ll behave.”

Gladiolus gives Dino a disbelieving look. “ _Please_. I don’t want to end up hitting you by accident.”

“Okay.” Dino waves a hand. “I’m listening.”

 

Really, it was Dino’s fault. He frowns down at the bloody handkerchief in his hand and looks up at Gladiolus.

“I thought you’d pull your punches,” he mumbles.

“I _did_.” Gladiolus strokes Dino’s hair. “I said I’m sorry.”

“Fighting _sucks_.” Dino gingerly touches his nose and winces. “I’m never doing it again.”

“You were _supposed_ to dodge.” Gladiolus slides down the wall and sits next to Dino. “I _told_ you to dodge.”

“I was distracted.” Dino leans against Gladiolus’ arm. “I swear it keeps _looking_ at me.”

Gladiolus snorts and pats Dino’s knee. “It’s not looking at you.”

“It _feels_ like it is.” Dino moves to nuzzle against Gladiolus’ shoulder and stops. Winces. “Like one of those creepy paintings in a haunted house.”

“So you were having a staring competition?” Gladiolus puts his arm around Dino’s waist and cuddles against him.

“Exactly.” Dino nods and regrets it when his nose starts leaking blood again. “But the bird _won_.”

“Well it doesn’t need to blink.” Gladiolus pats Dino’s knee with his other hand. “It’s got you at a disadvantage.”

“Stupid bird.” Dino lowers the handkerchief and frowns at it. “I can’t believe you broke my _nose_.”

“We’ll match.” Gladiolus leans over and kisses Dino’s hair.

“I don’t _wanna_ match.” Dino pouts and immediately winces. “I liked being the pretty one.”

“Are you saying I’m _not_ pretty?” Gladiolus gently nudges Dino with his arm.

“Yes.” Dino nudges back. “Definitely.” He wriggles around and strokes Gladiolus’ stubble-rough cheek. “You’re too _handsome_ to be pretty.”

“I’m glad _you_ think so.” Gladiolus leans forward and kisses Dino’s cheek.

Someone _very pointedly_ clears their throat. Gladiolus leaps backwards _and_ upright at the same time. It makes Dino feel a little dizzy. That and the blood loss.

“I heard you needed a medic.”

Dino twists around. There’s a medic and a _grouchy_ man glaring at Gladiolus.

“I. Um. Yeah.” Gladiolus rubs at the back of his head and points to Dino. “I broke his nose.”

The man raises an eyebrow and Gladiolus looks away. Dino leans forward. _He_ can’t make Gladiolus turn that shade of pink with just a raised eyebrow.

The man sighs and turns away. “I was _hoping_ someone had knocked you on your ass. Maybe next time.” He leaves the room without a goodbye.

Dino snorts. And then feels like _crying_ because broken noses are _incredibly painful_ and his boyfriend _sucks_.

“Let’s have a look.” The medic kneels down and gently moves Dino’s hand away from his face.

“Am I _dying_?” Dino whines. “I feel like I’m dying.”

The medic pats Dino’s hand. “No. You’ll live to see another day.”

“See?” Gladiolus comes and crouches next to Dino. “I told you you’d be fine.”

“You, on the other hand.” The medic pokes Gladiolus’ knee. “ _You’re_ in trouble.”

“Why am I in trouble?” Gladiolus frowns.

“Unauthorised use of the training rooms.” She grins at Gladiolus. “Which means no Crownsguard freebie.”

Gladiolus sighs and hangs his head. “Fine. I’ll deal with it.”

“Alright.” The medic turns back to Dino and smiles. “This might hurt.”

Dino’s about to protest _what_ and _why_ and _does it have to_ but he doesn’t get a chance. The medic does something _awful_ to his nose that makes Dino whimper.

Gladiolus squeezes Dino’s hand. “There there,” he says, _completely_ unhelpfully.

“ _Why_ ,” Dino mumbles, but neither of them pay him any attention.

“Let’s see.” The medic pokes Dino’s nose a few more times. He _almost_ wants to bite her finger off. Except she’d probably punch him in the face and break his nose _again_.

Life is _unfair_.

“Alright.” The medic pulls a few pieces of gauze and tape out of her bag. “Since _you_ broke it, you can fix it.” She pokes Gladiolus’ knee and stands up. “Don’t worry.” She winks at Dino. “Gladio can kiss it better in a couple of weeks.”

“ _Weeks_?” Dino groans. This can’t get any _worse_. He’s going to _die_.

The medic snickers as she leaves. Dino turns to Gladiolus and looks as _sad_ as possible.

“Don’t pout.” Gladiolus picks up the gauze and sighs. “And don’t move.”

“She was kidding, right? About the kissing?” Dino clutches at one of Gladiolus’ hands. “Please tell me she was kidding.”

Gladiolus squeezes Dino’s hand. “She wasn’t. Now close your eyes.”

“But if I’d known what was at stake I wouldn’t have ogled!”

“Well, now you know for next time.” Gladiolus untangles his fingers from Dino’s.

“What do you mean _next_ time?” Dino narrows his eyes.

“Close your eyes, Dino.” Gladiolus pats Dino’s knee. “You don’t want me to mess up and ruin your pretty nose, do you?”

Dino closes his eyes and huffs. This is the worst day of his _entire life_.

Something soft brushes against Dino’s lips. He leans forward and then jerks backwards. “ _Ow-_ ”

“I told you not to move.” Gladiolus strokes Dino’s cheek. “I guess I won’t try again.”

“I’ll be good.” Dino closes his eyes. “Still as a statue.”

It’s _very_ hard not to move when Gladiolus kisses him. Dino wants to throw his arms around Gladiolus’ neck and kiss him until neither one of them can breathe. But he also _likes_ being able to breathe. He whines softly and Gladiolus pulls away.

“I really _am_ sorry about your nose, Dino.” Gladiolus kisses Dino’s forehead.

“Well, you know what they say.” Dino opens one eye and watches Gladiolus lean closer with gauze in hand. “You break it, you bought it.”

Gladiolus snorts and shakes his head. “We’re _already_ dating.”

“But now you’re _stuck_ with me.” Dino closes his eye again. “It’s the rule.”

“Alright.” Gladiolus kisses him again. “Then I’m stuck with you. Me and my _creepy bird_.”

Dino makes a face. And whines when it makes his nose hurt _more._ This is the _worst day_.

**Author's Note:**

> yodepalma wanted random Cor, so yodepalma got random Cor ♥


End file.
